Lick Your Way to Freedom
"Lick Your Way to Freedom" is the second episode of Battle for TSG and the 33rd episode overall of The Shopkins Game series. It was released in November 17, 2017. Trivia *Taco Terrie was trapped in her jawbreaker for 20 days. Coincidence or not, it adds to the fact that episode 3 was delayed. *Just like in TSG, Nina Noodles and Buncho Bananas are up for voting at the first elimination of the season. *Some lines were recycled from the previous episode. *When D'lish Donut gets sent back to his team, his "No!" and his screaming are taken from Get Digging. *This is the first time there has been a second episode of TSG since Get Digging. *It is also the first episode to feature recommended characters since Get in the Van. *This episode marks the first time Tocky Cuckoo Clock has been eliminated before Yvonne Scone. *A remix of the original Cake at Stake intro is used. When the voice says "Cake", the screen glitches out and into different Cake at Stake intros, before returning back to normal. *Kooky Cookie speaks in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that June Balloon doesn't die when he is deflated. *Music Box showing disgust towards Paper Pete is probably a reference to the joke video titled "TSG APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" that released just before the real episode 25 of TSG, where the finalists are Music Box, Paper Pete, and Stella Stapler. *At the end of the video, when the voting panel is shown, Cloudy's background seems to be a junkyard of sorts. This place is actually where Cloudy's first shot in BFT was taken when Buncho Bananas accidentally breaks his window. *Putrid Pizza's wooden handle is still burnt off from the last episode. *Despite what Cary said, there was no reference to The Last Block (an animation made by Jacknjellify in 2008) in sight. However, this reference might be in a future episode, as he simply said, "The Last Block is next be referenced." *Team Lippy Lips!, A Better Name Than That, and Free Food were accidentally said to be safe on an audio-making stream on the Fernozzle youtube channel before the episode's release. *It is confirmed that new episodes of BFT will be released every Friday within 2 weeks, with the exception of delays. *Sconnie was switched from female to male. *Despite the previous episode being the longest, Lick Your Way To Freedom is the shortest episode of BFT being only 10 minutes and 3 seconds long. *This episode marks Nina Noodles's 2nd time being safe from elimination, the first being in Don't Pierce My Flesh. (Nina Noodles mentions this in the episode) *Lala Lipstick only has a cameo at the end, making this the least amount of screentime he got in an episode. **The same goes with Pillow. *This episode marks the third time a competing contestant didn't appear at all other than the intro, those being Miss Sprinkles and Top Table. *When Four says "A Better Name Than That Is Safe", it has the tune of the NICKELODEON slogan. Of course, this could be highly coincidental. *Part of the episode's storyboard was seen on Satomi Hinatsu's twitter, and when somebody asked to release the storyboard, she said she doubts she will release it, since it contains confidential info. *Strawberry Kiss, Top Table, Pillow, Lala Lipstick, Miss Sprinkles, Apple Blossom, and Lynn Flight Meal didn't have lines. *The two teams that finished in the top two this were the same teams that finished in the bottom two last episode. **They are also the only two teams this episode to improve from their previous ranking last episode as the six other teams got the same or worse ranking than last episode. ***Both teams also moved up the same numbers in ranking, moving up six notches respectively, as Bleh went from 7th to 1st and Iance went from 8th to 2nd. *Free Food, Team Lippy Lips!, and A Better Name Than That all got the same ranking as they did in the previous episode, getting 3rd, 4th, and 6th respectively. *Toasty Pop has used Kooky Cookie's tongue a lot in this episode. *Miss Sprinkles is absent in this episode. *This is the only episode with Reddit Recommended Characters. *Kooky Cookie is apparently afraid of jawbreakers. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock had fewer votes than every other member of Iance combined. Tocky Cuckoo Clock had 4,595 votes, whereas the others had 5,388 votes combined. *Every single character that was in a jawbreaker is a female. **However, this would not have been if Four recovered someone other than Bessie Bowl before the challenge. **Out of them, six are in Bleh, one in A Better Name Than That, and one in Free Food. *This episode, Four Goes Too Far and The Liar Ball You Don't Want are so far the only episodes where it doesn't cut to somebody smiling or frowning after an elimination. *Toasty Pop is the first TSG Character to kill a newbie. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock is the first original contestant to be voted off. *When Stella Stapler and Penny Pencil are killing Lolli Poppins by "licking", she was showing her GST intro pose. Transcript For a full transcript of the episode, click here. Category:Battle For TSG Episodes